The Quest Of The Warrior
by kakkerot
Summary: One boy, alone, all alone, hes past behind him, his future infront, but the fiery depths of hell are waiting for the moment to strike. Can this boy go beyond any other


The Quest Of The Warrior Chapter 1: The Beginning In the beginning, deep in space on planet Vegeta. 3 new born baby's sleeped peacefully in their beds. A nurse watched over them for a second and then left to check the other baby's. Suddenly, a pounding on the Hospital Door woke all the baby's and they started screaming. A doctor ran down the steps to see who was at the door. Before the doctor reached the handle, it begins to twist and the door flow open. Several Saiyin Guards busted in. A young man with black hair, blue eyes and scar over his lip stepped forward. " King Vegeta demands to see the 2 strongest youth immediately''. Commanded the young man in a light but firm voice. The doctor replied " We don't have strongest, now please leave us alone, its late". The Captain slowly walked over to the door with the sign, WARD 13 and, using his gun, blasted it open. '' Have you ever heard of a doorknob" wisped the nurse. ''WHAT WAS THAT WOMEN'' screamed one of the guards. ''Please Airn don't yell at her, she did nothing to me''. Airn quickly apologised to the nurse then became silent. The leader then walked into the room of crying babies and pushing a button on a strange device over his right eye, seemed to be able to read the power level of all the babies. As he walked up and down the room he seemed to be keeping his eye on 2 babies both laying at the end of the room and next to each other." I'll take those 2 thanks" smiled the young man. The doctor suddenly jumped towards the exit and yells '' I doubt that your taking those babies''! Airn then held out his hand towards the doctor and said with a glint of evil in his eyes ''lets see what you have doctor''. Airn fires an Energy Blast directly at the doctor and blasts the him through the door. All the guards laughed. The leader walked out holding the two babies. ''That's all, lets get back'' announced the Captain. All the guards left leaving a stunned and confused nurse. Chapter 2: THE FIRST MIRICLE Three weeks later in the same hospital, a doctor was just checking on the patients when out of nowhere a huge crack bolted across the floor, then the walls suddenly started to shake and all the pills fells from their shelves. The doors of the hospital exploded and in came two men, followed by swarms of Saiyins. As the dust cleared, the two front men were identified. One was a very strange being, it was tall with green skin and blue hair, it's skin was very smooth and its hair was wrapped back in a pony tail. Through the eyes of one of the nurses, he seemed very attractive and she thought he was a hero but not when she saw his associate. The other one was a horrible sight even to look at. He was short with warty pink skin and three horns on his head. He was very ugly. Both of the creatures just stood still and then, all of the guards stormed the hospital breaking everything in their path. Even though the nurse tried to stop them, the pink monster just grabbed her and tossed her miles away with only his left arm. The green alien stepped up and ordered ''I want all of you Saiyins to take all these babies and put them in their capsules''. ''RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH..'' All of the Saiyins attacked. Smashing down doors and walls with their Energy Blasts. In less than 25 minutes the hospital had been completely destroyed and all the babies had been taken. Out of the rubble, was a young boy who was missed. ''It had to be a Miracle he survived the brutal punishment'' guessed a wounded doctor looking over the knocked out boy. The doctor then walked over to the portfolios of the babies and read the boy's Resemay. ''It seems that this boys name is..Kakkerot and his power level is, um what does that say. oh my ....10 at the age of 1.. Unbelievable''.  
  
The Doctor took the baby and ran, though it wasn't far until the green alien who was just going for a night fly spotted the doctor. The creature landed in front of the doctor and said in a sneaky sort of way'' so, where you going this late huh? You wouldn't be taking babies under Lord Freeza's nose now would you? Cause you know that's very bad, and I must punish you now. For I am Zarbon, the Left hand man of Freeza! As the doctor turned to run Zarbon grabbed the man shoulder and crunched it between his fingers ''CRUNCH!!!!!!!!!". Zarbon the turned the doctor around and head butted him.'' AHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMONE STOP THIS CREATURE''. But no one could hear the screams of the doctor being tortured. The baby was taken to Lord Freeza himself who ordered that the boy go to earth, so he can grow up and take over the planet. For selling to the highest bidder. Chapter 3: A Plan Gone Wrong Silence..... Young Kakkerot's space ship drifted silently through space. Past Planet Exanro, Namek, Senty, and finely! The small capsule passed the Moon and entered planet Earth's Atmosphere. ''ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM...CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH . The capsule Smashed onto a road and began rolling miles down it at 100km.  
  
Not far from where Kakkerots space ship was heading a small family of two were enjoying a nice warm dinner. '' Could you pass the salt dear my chicken is very plain? ''Asked Derrick Woodsbro, Martial Arts expert. ''Here you are Derrick'' replied his wife Debbie in a happy tone of voice. The couple continued their dinner until Derrick heard a strange sort of Rumbling. ''Debs do you hear that? '' Derrick was very worried so he decided to go out side and see what was out there.'' Be careful Derrick, it could be Semmie again. Derrick walked outside with all his courage and waited for whatever was coming to come. 2 minutes later Derrick spotted a round object rolling towards his house at top speed. Derrick charged himself up. The ship came ever closer to the house and Derrick came ever closer to the ship in order to stop it. Derrick caught the ship but it was way to strong for him to hold! He went flying!!!!! ''RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. THIS PIECE OF JUNK... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP.'' ** I think I know what this is. Oh gosh it must be a space ship** thought Derrick as he tried ever harder to stop the rampaging ball of metal. Derricks feet started to ache as he helplessly pushes against the hard round tome. Just then, a huge energy beam hurtled towards the Derrick, Debbie and the Capsule. ''Its.....him..SEMMIE is..h...he..hear...!'' Derrick began to stutter uncontrollably in shock cause of what he was looking at. Hovering above the ground was the life time rival of Derrick. Semmie is a powerful warrior who looks only half as strong as he really is. Semmie's has red hair, brown eyes, with a blue metal armour and golden gloves on. Semmie's face had three scars on his face. One over his left cheek, one on his chin and one over his right eye. Semmie didn't seem to interested in Debbie or Derrick. He was more occupied on the ship carrying young Kakkerot. " Well well well, those soccer balls just keep getting bigger and bigger and I don't believe there were metal balls at the world cup." Smirked Semmie in an evil robotic voice He floated down next to a tired out Derrick and a metal space ship. He grabbed the ship with one hand and charged up. Semmie then lifted it up with ease and placed it beside Derrick. "Now that cue ball the hard head is out of the way, I can finally show you where I've been since the Martial TenTu Tournament four months ago." Semmie was acting as though he was in charge but the sweat beating down his face told a different story. Derrick reached into his shirt and down his chest. He pulled a some sort of necklace with a golden Crucifix hanging off it. " Mabey when you learn to connect body and soul you can win one of these to. I don't expect you to be wearing this necklace or having the extremely expensive Golden trophy in the hole you live in soon cause without what I just told you, these items won't be in your poses until I or my friends decide to retire from fighting permanently. So until then I suggest you get the hell out of here before I take you down." Derrick finished this sentence in a proud voice that only he could project. Semmie looked shocked for about three seconds but then he started to giggle. Then he started to laugh out loud and smacked his hand over his forehead. "What are you laughing at you weak excuse for a fighter". Spat Derrick in a voice that he rarely showed. Semmie suddenly swung his arm forward and closelined Derrick over. "I was laughing at why you think that the good guys always win when now with my new power I will finally show everyone what evil is capable of.'' Semmie disappeared in a flash. Derrick jumped up and looked around him for any signs of Semmie.** Where did he go, I was afraid of this. He might just be as strong as me now.** Derrick began to charge up, all around Derrick the ground began to shake. Rocks emerged from the ground and two trees crumbled with the pressure. Semmie appeared on top of a mountain with his arms folded, staring very amused at Derrick. Inside the pod young Kakkerot awoke with what most babies do allot, CRYING!!!''WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!'' Derrick stumbled with the shock and Semmie exploded with anger.'' What is that terrible screeching noise. Woodsbro did your wife just strangle a turkey!'' ''Of cause not you flaming hair frizzle. It must be a wounded cat singing rubber dub dub three men in a tub, written by Madonna. Derrick chuckled to himself then remembered the awful sound he just heard. Semmie didn't feel he needed to hear that noise again so he began blasting everything in sight. Derrick jumped to the ground as seven beams came soaring at him. Semmie quit firing blasts to see if his plan had worked and with the quiet senary he thought it had but then he remembered one thing.'' Woodsbro where is your wife?'' Derrick looked up from the ground and answered.'' Yeah shes right behin.....'' Derrick looked behind him to find his truck, his house and the space pod but something was odd about the ship, it was open and Debbie was leaning over into the ship. Semmie flew down to Derrick and Debbie to see what on earth could the ship could be holding.'' Women what are you doing in there...WELL!'' Debbie came out holding something small in her arms, she smiled at Derrick.'' I think we have a little problem here. It seems this little boy might be the son of E.T or mabey its ours.'' Debbie smiled at these words but Semmie and Derrick just froze. Debbie smiled again and said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.'' Well while you two have your absolutely great battle over who has the half brain and who has no brain I'll put this little guy to bed. I think he can sleep in our bed and you Derrick can sleep out here cause you love it out in the freezing cold arguing about nothing.'' Debbie was about to go back into the house but then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Derrick staring at the little bundle of joys in his wifes arms. '' Can I hold him dear? Hey he looks like a human, is that possible that aliens can look like us?'' Debbie handed Derrick baby Kakkerot and answered.'' Don't you talk about him being a A.L.I.E.N it may scar him forever and yes I do believe they can look like us indeed.'' Derrick walked over to the ship and looked inside, there was alot of technology years ahead of Earth inside. He pulled out heaps of papers and then Derrick spotted a strange devise hanging on the side of the wall, he grabbed it and studied it. '' It looks like it should go over my right eye. Yes it does and now I wonder what these two buttons do.'' Derrick might be one of the strongest people in the world but he ain't much on brains. He pushed one of the buttons and then looked at looked at his wife. '' theirs a lot of strange symbols appearing no wait theirs only one.'' Semmie was very astounded so he decided to check out the devise but he knew Derrick wouldn't let him so he took off. Derrick was to busy playing with his new toy that he dropped baby Kakkerot on his head. '' DERRICK YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Debbie screeched as she ran to the baby Saiyin who wasn't screaming or crying but that's because he was knocked out.  
  
Chapter 4: A Healthy Young Boy The next morning Derrick woke to the sound of a rooster. He looked at where his cloak should be only to find the T.V set, and the rocking chair. ** Oh yeah the baby thing I must of slept down stairs in the freezing T.V room while Deb gets a nice warm bed. I say I hope that baby is O.K or I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life.** Derrick crept up the stairs and into his room. Laying there fast asleep was his wife and around her arm was the young baby he held yesterday. Derrick tiptoed into his bathroom and closed the door, turned the tap and washed his face. He gazed in the mirror and looking back at him was a young man with fair brown hair and green eyes. In the bed room Debbie switched a bit and Kakkerot sneezed. Derrick froze in fear then continued to check himself out. He flexed his huge muscles and ran his fingers through his hair like a home boy. '' Yeah when Semmie comes along I sing this song, I bust him in the face and I head butt him with grace. So don't mess wit da mun just be like Semmie and run.'' Derrick sang to a really uncatchy toon which woke up Kakkerot. " WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH.'' Debbie got up in a flash and began comforting Kakkerot, she picked him up and walked towards the bathroom. Derrick grabbed the door but to his surprise the knob turned itself, he jumped behind the shower curtains whimpering and muttering'' the killer door knob is coming to get me oh my god its coming.'' He heard the door fly open and some sobbing then someone going through his medicine cabinet. Derrick may get scared a lot but he knows when to be brave. Debbie was trying to open some medicine for Kakkerot while he slipped and slidded all over the floor. Derrick stood still and kept stalling when he would jump out cause his fear was getting the better of him which happened a lot. He was ready to jump out when Debbie opened the curtains and disaster struck. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'' Screamed Debbie ''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK''!! !!!!!!! winged Derrick in a high pitched voice. Out launched a HUGE argument between Derrick and Debbie over him being in his room and him being in his room. '' You jerk, I said don't come up stairs till I got up and then you just wonder up here breaking my word'' Fumed Debbie. '' Well when did you say that..ummmmmmmmmmmmm maybe around the time when you were pampering the little baby which I might ad you know nothing about.'' Debbie slapped Derrick across the face and marched down stairs. It took a while for Derrick to remember what he was doing but when he did he panicked.'' Oh no the phantom door knob is coming EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK'' and he sprinted out of the room screaming like a girl. Kakkerot waddled out of the room happily and then ran into a little problem, the door knob was a meter to high. So Kakkerot took advantage by making a door of his own.'' Gabiagoogaer'' drooled Kakkerot hoping down the stairs. As he got down the stairs Kakkerot felt a rumble in his tummy and being only one got really scared so he yelled out his useful catch phase but right before he could begin banana flew straight right into his mouth muffling the sound. '' There you little brat now lets get out of here before the Woodsbro family show up. Yes I know who you are alien so don't pull a fast one, I saw your space ship so lets get you to the office.'' The stranger disappeared along with a choking baby. A few minutes later an angry Derrick stomped into the house muttering how door knobs these days are out of control and why wives always do that thing they do when he didn't even know what the thing they do was. Derrick sat down and started thinking about a name for the baby.'' Hmmmmmmmm.. How about Derrick Jr or maybe.. Alex.. I wonder if Deb would like the name.'' ''KAKKEROT!!!'' screamed Debbie in fear running into the T.V room. Derrick looked puzzled.'' What is it Debbie and what is a Kakkerot?'' Debbie didn't answer she just kicked and throw stuff all over the room repeating the words '' Kakkerot where are you?'' Derrick felt him self go flying into the wall still seated on the couch. A few miles away the stranger had pulled off his mask and revealed himself to Kakkerot.'' I am Seymour the alien destroyer and I know all about aliens and how they kill people for fun. But we kill aliens for safety and science.'' The man had strange blue hair and dark brow eyes that looked more like black tunnels. As the man drove faster he looked into the back seat with glee but only to find a ripped sack where Kakkerot was in and the back door was open, he immediately slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car. '' WHERE ARE YOU BRAT.'' Roared Seymour but then he heard a SNAP near his leg. He looked down and saw Kakkerot sitting next to his leg which was snaped. Seymour's face turned white and he let out a excruciating scream then jumped in his car and speed off.  
  
Chapter 5: Mysteries From The Past Uncovered Kakkerot was found not long after the weird encounter with Seymour the loopy scientist by a life time friend of Derrick, Carlo Rincher a very wealthy man who always shows up at the right time. With his metal, loyal and trust worthy sword Carlo can handle any thing with evil in it, even Semmie. Carlo has black hair and lots of it to, with his shiny brown eyes that sparkle in the sun and his get up and go attitude, he drives the girls wild.'' Knock Knock Knock" Carlo banged on the door with curiosity. He couldn't help it but open the door himself, he found Debbie laying on the wrecked floor and Derrick was nowhere to be found.'' Sup Deb, whats going on? Let me guess Derrick forgot to take down the sign PLEASE NO LOOTERS again, aaahahahahahahhahaha.'' Carlo smiled his wide as smile at Debbie but was surprised to find out that she didn't even crack a smile. '' I..i..ii..i.i.i.i.. lo...los.lo.ll...l..lost Kakkerot..h..h.e..he w..was..wa.was...kid..naped.and n.nn.ow...hes.g..g.g..g.gg.GONE.'' Debbie let out a scream and hugged Carlo as hard as he could stand. Carlo had a lot of questions for Debbie but he just held up Kakkerot and said.'' Surprise! I found him in the middle of nowhere so I thought you might like to take care of him till his parents claim him.'' Debbie smashed Carlo over grabbing Kakkerot and hugging him so hard that Kakkerot started choking. Carlo did a karate jump up then ran his finger through his hair and said flicking his fingers '' aaaaaaaaaay don't worry bout it lady, I'm cool.'' Debbie took off in Derricks truck leaving Carlo to the unguarded fridge, he help himself to everything but the light bulb. for now. Back in the truck Debbie was speeding 102km per hour across the desert trying to find her husband who was out looking for Kakkerot. She spotted him flying through air shading his eyes for a better view. Derrick looked behind him and spotted Debbie driving his truck so he stoped immediately and dropped to the ground very puzzled. Debbie began talking before Derrick had even landed.'' Oh Derrick, Carlo found Kakkerot sitting in the desert all alone so he brought him back to our house, so now we can get home and stop him before he finds out where the emergency cabinet is and eats us broke. Derrick didn't say any thing he was to happy to speak so he picked up the truck easily with one hand and Debbie and Kakkerot in the other. When they got back Debbie explained everything she found out the night Kakkerot was revealed to them. She explained that in all that strange writing was useful information that determines what Kakkerot is and where he came from. First of all she explained why she kept calling the baby Kakkerot, it was because that his real farther had him sent to Earth cause the first arrival was a dud and Kakkerot was a strong baby so what ever stoped the last baby won't stop this new and powerful fighter. Debbie was explaining all this very well and even Derrick was getting it. She continued on very happy that men were acutely listening to what she had to say without interrupting once. Debbie said that Kakkerot was a alien from a ruthless planet with ruthless rulers called Saiyins. They were a race of unimaginable evil with powers beyond anything by human standards, even Derrick couldn't understand how these Saiyins could get so strong without any equipment. Carlo wanted to know if the chicks would go out with him then had a day dream about a beautiful saiyin women in a field with a huge power level running at him flapping her arms and screaming '' Wake up Elvis or leave'' Debbie was slapping Carlos face furiously trying to bring him back to earth. Carlo didn't come back to earth but could still hear Debbie's voice echoing in his head. Debbie kept going despite the constant muttering from Carlo, she explained that the Saiyins are a barbaric tribe that kill for fun and all the Saiyins have three things in common that are. All Saiyins have black hair, they all strangely have a tail that contains a extreme power that Debbie hasn't found out yet and most of all, every Saiyin has the same passion, the love to fight. Derrick had a few questions for Debbie.'' Wait Debbie how did you find all this out if the writing was in a different language.'' Debbie replied '' Well I just putt all the paper in the Translation Machine at my sisters place when you had gone to bed.'' Derrick nodded and became silent. The story told of the Saiyins joining up with the most powerful being in the universe. With the exchange of Merchandise the Saiyins agreed to work for the Lord taking over planets for selling to the highest bidder. They even agreed to send their babies to distant planets so they can grow up with a mission of taking over the planet." So that's why Kakkerot is here but wait. Shouldn't Kakkerot be trying to kill us as we speak.'' '' No Because I was up all last night teaching him the opposite of evil. Don't worry when you dropped him Kakkerot forgot he was a Saiyin but he was still evil with a desire to fight. We need to take care raising him but theres someone who might change him altogether.'' Debbie at this point took out a long piece of paper and ran her finger down all the words, she stopped at a name and read the information on the person.'' A boy was sent to earth eight weeks ago, his name was also Kakkerot. It says that the other baby was very weak for his age so that's why hes on earth so we need to find him and make him good as well.'' Derrick stood up and yelled with his fist scrunched.'' Lets go find the other Kakkerot'' and with that the adventure began. Chapter 6: An Encounter With Evil Its been five years since Derrick and Debbie found baby Kakkerot, five years since they both discovered that he was a Saiyin and five years since the journey of the other Saiyin began. Carlo has a new girlfriend now, her name was Sarah. She had short curly blonde and light blue eyes. Her face was very smooth and beautiful, because of her career as a librarian she is very stubborn. The Reunion of Derrick and Debbie's friends caused them to return back home to get ready. Kakkerot was legally adopted by the Woodsbro family so he was now their son. Kakkerot could walk, talk and train on his own so Derrick could lay back while Kakkerot worked gathering fire wood and fixing his truck. One Sunday morning though something happened that if not stoped this evil will change the world forever but the worst thing was Sunday was the Reunion.  
  
Dozens showed up at the Corporal Alies Park for the special reunion picnic, Derrick flew there with Kakkerot on his back and Debbie drove under in the truck. Kakkerot was enjoying the ride and he especially liked it when a bird flew by and landed on his head for a rest, Derrick and Kakkerot laughed causing the bird to fly off. They neared the park, closer, closer and finally they were flying over the sign of the entrance. The crowd at first couldn't make out what the figure coming closer was,'' What is that, a huge bird with arms.'' Whispered a fan of Derricks. '' Of cause not you ninny its Derrick with a crazy small Semmie Jr on his back.'' Derrick landed in front of a lot of surprised faces and said.'' Hi everyone, long time no see, I'd like you to meet my son Kakkerot.'' Everyone on the in the park froze then started laughing saying '' nice one Derrick you must not know us as well as we do cause how could we believe you have a kid when you can't supply a kid plus Derrick hates kids.'' Derrick could understand why they didn't believe he had a baby cause he always said that he hated crying babies. Just then Debbie came soaring over then hill and zoomed towards the party making everyone scramble to get out of the way. Debbie hit the breaks and skidded through all the tables and came to a halt in front of a gigantic tree. The door of the truck opened and out stepped a proud Debbie in her favourite clothes. She was wearing black jeans and a white striped top with pockets on the sleeves, her brown cowgirl hat was pulled over her eyes. Derrick was wearing his plain white pants his white top with a green dragon printed on it, Kakkerot was wearing the same thing only smaller. They both had blue tops under that and metal red boots. The rest of the crowed realised that it was really their son so they spent the next two hours talking and asking questions to Kakkerot. The rest of the day on earth was perfect but the world down in Hell was a different story. A demon and Adolf Hitler were bust playing black jack. The demon was extremely good for his age, only 1741.'' HA! Take that tough guy I'm sssssssssssstaying ssssssso you need to hit or lossssssse.'' Hitler hissed in his germen accent'' da heat me da demon gorgan.'' The demon tossed a card to Hitler and grunted. In the throne room a dark shadow stood in the corner and seemed to be waiting for something but wasn't, it soon came out of the darkness presenting itself. The Demon of evilness was fully black with deep red eyes. It had sharp long claws and was very lanky. He had two very long horns coming out the side of his head then they spiked up at the ends. The dark monster opened his mouth exposing his long vampire teeth and his other small but extremely sharp teeth, he spoke in a low growling tone of voice.'' I Can sense a power level that seems might get in the way when I take over earth. It seems Derrick and Carlo might be the past compared to this guy, if Derrick and his pretty boy friend stoped me the first time this guy will kill me for good. WHAT AM I SAYING I'M ONE HUNDRED TIMES STRONGER THAN I WAS WHEN I WAS A HUMAN. Its 1995 now and when 2000 hits the world starts over, a new beginning, a new end. When the new millennium comes evil has ten seconds to escape from the fire holes of Hell and be free to rain evil upon earth.'' Five years to wait until I take my revenge on the world that sent me here as a kid.'' Just then the throne room doors opened and the red Demon that was playing cards stepped in howling.'' A Power comes ever closer Lord Neplon. It has a power over you or I. '' Neplon opened his fist and a tiny fire ball appeared in its palm it and started getting bigger. Neplon throw the ball at the red demon who ducked out of the way. The blast exploded causing flaming mountains to crumple.'' Sure Domneo I can feel it to but who cares, levels like that are for the taking, if you know what I mean.'' Domneo laughed and left. Neplon continued to wait for some thing that wasn't coming. Back up on earth Carlo was showing off for his girlfriend by challenging Derrick and Kakkerot to a fight which Kakkerot excepted. Carlo charged himself up and held out his hands. Kakkerot stamped his left leg forward and brought his right leg backwards, he brought his left fist in line with his leg and his right fist in line with his right leg. Carlo dived at Kakkerot and took a swing at his head but Kakkerot moved his head back and dodged it, a very irritated Carlo took three more swings at Kakkerots head but with no luck. Carlo was trying to prove that he can beat a little boy with ease but no matter how hard his punches were or how fast he moved Carlo just couldn't catch Kakkerot. They both went all over the place knocking tables and making the hats of picnickers fly off their heads.'' Come here Kakkerot let me hit you.'' Kakkerot punched Carlo square in the face and kicked him in the stomach, Carlo stopped fighting and fell to the ground in pain. Kakkerot scrunched up his fist and began charging up for an energy move that Derrick taught him one month ago, he still couldn't do it right but he wanted to beat Carlo so much. As the minutes drove by Carlo tried ever so hard to stand while Kakkerot kept charging and charging until a blue beam erupted from Kakkerots hand and soared at Carlo. In a spectacular feature a huge explosion, exploded all around Carlo. Half the party was ruined but no body cared, they were all amused at this 5 year olds power level. Carlo appeared with his arms over his head saying hail Mary. " Well Uncle Carlo do you give in", smiled Kakkerot. Derrick and Debbie both thought of how hard it will be to discipline a boy stronger than them. Carlo finally looked up at his foe and didn't feel proud. " Why you little.. Hahahahahaha, now child I think you're taking this age thing for granted. I'm gunna give it my all now so don't get to puffed up". Carlo finished this with a wink at his girlfriend. Kakkerot felt bored so he yawned which sent Carlo not just over the edge but souring down the cliff. He bolted at the young Saiyin and slammed his knee into Kakkerots stomach. Carlo then held his hands together and smacked the back of the kid's head. Carlo took his knee out, turned around and shot a yellow beam into Kakkerot's back. At that moment Derrick appeared out of no where and began kicking Carlo in the chest. Now Carlo and Derrick had their usual fights to see who was stronger. Derrick had Carlo in a head lock but Carlo broke free and sent a mind blowing punch. Kakkerot knowing his defeat fell on he ground asleep. Derrick screamed. " You're in for it now man, Master Roshi taught me this one when I was a boy. SAAAAAAAAFAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." A Whitish bluish beam erupted from Derick's hands and headed straight for Carlo, who caught the beam of power. Carlo's feet scraped across the dirt as he skidded barely holding Derricks attack. Rocks began floating up in the air and breaking with the energy of Derrick's Safainalaiya. The shiny green grass whistled in the breeze and the leafs on the trees shock like they were cheering on the fight. Later that afternoon when everyone was packing up baby Kakkerot stoped cleaning up and looked down at the ground. " Darling what is it. Asked Debbie curiously. Kakkerot replied, " Nothing Mum, I just though I felt some thing evil". Debbie's smiling face turned into a stern upset face. She walked over to Derrick and whispered some thing in his ear. Derrick dropped the car he was holding and also looked down tensing his fist. Kakkerot knew that his father only makes that face when Semmie is near by. Over in a near by cave, 3 little black beetles scurried along the wall but turned around and ran in the opposite direction for some reason. Lord Neplon decided to send someone to earth to see who has this power that he felt. A steam cloud appeared and spread throughout the cave. The red deamon that was talking to Neplon stumbled out saying nervously." O.K I'm going.holdga horses..hey quit pushin". Domneo ran to the exit of the cave and took off running so his power wouldn't be sensed. On the drive home Debbie suggested Mcdonalds and Derrick cheered. As they drove though drive through, Kakkerot announced. " This is it Mum and Dad, we'd better get ready". Derrick giggled and joked " Yeah the nuggets might charge up and attack us, muwahahahahahaha. Look at me no one can defeat the nuggets, stand back for lord nugget hehehehehehehehehehe....". Derricks laughing was drained away by a sudden explostion. Kakkerot jumped out of the truck to find a being floating in the air. A Horrible being with evil written all over it.  
  
Chapter 7: Baby Saiyin's First Battle Derrick dived out of truck, rolled across the floor and coat hanged Kakkerot into a near by bush. Domneo fired 11 green energy balls to finish off the shell station that he destroyed. Derrick floated up and demanded that the creature tell him who he is or begin to feel pain. Domneo said hes looking for some one with a power level pretty low but grows every week. " Please Domneo, leave and let us be. I feel fighting you will just minus life by one". Domneo disappeared in a flash. He appeared behind Derrick and kneed him in the back sending him to the gravil below. The mini stones rolled all over the place and a cut hand appeared in the huge crater. Derrick slowly pulled himself out and stood up holding his left shoulder. Derrick flew at Domneo and began punching and kicking him. Domneo blocked all of Derrick attack and took off down the road trying to escape. " HEY RED. WAZZZZZZA MATTER. HIT ME WHEN MY BACK IS TURNED THEN TAKE OFF. WHAT A COWARD". Boomed Derrick trailing Domneo. The red demon landed on a semi trailer connected to a purple Pursh. Derrick knew Domneo would move if he shot at him so he landed on it as well. Domneo held up his left leg and began kicking Derrick who just moved his head left and right dodging it. Domneo quickly fired a small red beam from his finger's smacking Derrick in the face. Derrick grabed his face and screamed giving Domneo a chance, he ducked down and tripped Derrick over sending off the trailer and making hit the ground. Debbie unlike other mothers who would cry ran over to Kakkerot pulled him out and flung him in the direction the Derrick. After a while of searching Kakkerot finally found his injured Dad, but then a saw that it wasn't his Dad. " Hey mister whatsa matter". Wispered Kakkerot in the mans ear. The man was laying on the side of the road next to a car on fire. Kakkerot gasped, the man was dead. Kakkerot took off down the road crying. Little did he know that just a little bit down the road and to the left. A HUGE crater smoked from an attack on the land. To each side of the crater stood Domneo and Derrick. Domneo was covered in bruises and dirt and taking huge breaths cause of all the attacks he had used. Derrick had a bleeding mouth and miner cuts around his back and legs, also a huge cut down the right side of his chest but the scar didn't seem to be bleeding. He properly got it in a different fight. Derrick took off from his right leg and flew at Domneo swinging his left arm at Domneo who jumped backwards. Derrick tried again with his right arm but with no success. Domneo took off upward and Derrick chased after him. Domneo fired 2 beams from both of his hand downward at Derrick. Derrick appeared as a dot in the dust and shot his Safainalaiya at Domneo with a perfect hit. As Derrick's foe fell limp to the ground he moved really fast over to him and began punching him in the stomach. Kakkerot arrived with curiosity but stayed a distance away for safety. 


End file.
